Dangerous
by Darkness-is-Dangerous
Summary: Perfect masks hide true intentions. Perfect kids of perfect parents. What if it's all a lie? Games they play aren't for everyone. Raised to be great, they fall from the top to be somebody. Slowly killing themselves to feel something. "Dangerous" for them is an invitation to their reality, to their lives, to their games. Will you join them in the path of self destruction? AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Gossip Girl creators.

* * *

_**Dangerous**_

Prologue

For some people the word "Dangerous" means a warning, but for the Upper East Siders it's an invitation. The kind of invitation that you can't say no to. It is like some sort of a game with one rule only – you have to be discreet about what happens while playing. Though this only rule is often bended and broken. All of them like to pretend to be rule-brakers, when really they only do what I want them to do.

Of course, I have to give them some credit. It must be hard for them when I'm watching their every move, but sadly I am still not the biggest threat. No, I'm simply a blogger, who makes their actions public. The real threat is their parents, the people who made these kids in who they are today. These parents, who only want to keep their appearance in public positive. Their kids surely don't have the same ideas in their pretty rich heads.

Wild parties, drugs, alcohol, sex, schemes, lies, secrets, cuts, highs, pain and depression are everyday events for the kids from Upper East Side. But what makes them so special? The answer is – they know how to have it both, to be perfect in the public and to loose themselves in danger. And those masks that they wear are perfected from the young age. So good, that no outsiders can find out the truth.

From one, who can't spend a day without a drink. To other who is so depressed that has to search for help in the older ones. One, who gets excited just when betting and playing with big amounts of money, to other, who feels alive, when hits and punches are near. One, who destroys her body, just to feel better about herself, to other, who is so addicted to drugs that doesn't know how to live without them anymore. From one, who is ready to commit a suicide, just to destroy mother's happiness. To another, who feels ashamed about what he feels. And to one, who is breaking all the rules, because she doesn't have what to loose.

But the worst thing is that they are only doing what they think will make them feel alive. That is the world they are living in, that is what they are sacrificing in this game. That is why they play.

Few of them might have been happy, but the ones around them destroyed them. In this world you don't have real friends. There is no love or compassion. Family is just a commercial. Power rules everything. Danger is the only real thing.

And if you don't have skills to survive, then you are doomed. If you can't lie and manipulate, the stronger ones will destroy you. If you aren't holding the power in your hands, then you are nobody. If you play by the rules, you are a coward. If you won't play dangerously, you'll lose first. The bets are high. Money rules everything. In this world money is everything. If you have it, then you are someone. If you don't, then you are no one.

The strong ones set game rules that don't really exist. But even they can be overpowered. You just need to know their weakness. But to find it, you would have to dig deep. Because these people hide very well. They hide the things that destroy them under a mask of perfection. They pretend to be perfect and destroy themselves at the same time. Self-destruction is what makes them feel.

Though they don't understand one thing. They are like the rest of us. They can get deadly diseases, go nuts, overdose, kill, die, and ruin their lives and dreams.

So, would you choose to play this game? Would "Dangerous" be a warning or an invitation to you? Would you be like them? And would you let me follow every step of the game, like they do? Would you be brave enough to pay your privacy as a price to have a luxurious and dangerous life? Would it be worth it? Would this game make you happy? Would you die for it? How much can you sacrifice for danger?

In that world you can choose just once. If you'll say no, you won't be able to say yes later. If you'll say yes, you won't be able to turn around and say no. One word, which will decide your future. One little word.

It is time to choose.

Time to live...

Time to play…

Time to win…

Time to loose…

Time to hide…

Time to seek…

Time to love…

Time to hate…

Time to leave…

Time to die…

Choose now…

You know you love me.

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction. I do have another account here, but I decided to creat a new one for this fandom. Firstly, I want to say that English is not my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes. Seconds, this is going to be a really dark story with adult themes, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I haven't seen this kind of the story about Gossip Girl characters' future and their kids, so I'm doing it. I'm going to inform you that in this story you'll see almost all of the main characters from Gossip Girl. Another thing, every chapter will have its own song (except this one. Or you will get it when the epilogue comes out because it will be like the whole theme song for this fanfic) and I'll put out links for the clothes sets. I'm not going to exactly describe the year when this story will take part. And the last thing is that I hope you liked this prologue and you are interested to find out more!  
**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Gossip Girl creators.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

The song for this chapter – _Intro by The XX_

Chapter 1 _Introduction_

**When the new school year is just around the corner, you expect that the Upper East Siders will finally start behaving. With good behavior comes responsibilities and then trust. That's where all of them fall. Trust means that you are weak and you can't be, not in this world. Desperate times demands desperate measures. So, go on and continue scheming and lying, that only makes it more interesting for me to watch.**

**Keep playing…**

**XOXO G.G.**

* * *

Dorota silently walked in Zoe's room and turned to look at her. She was sleeping with her sleeping mask, but Dorota perfectly knew that behind it was closed blood shot eyes. The girl in front of her got home from the party just early in the morning and Dorota wasn't there then, but the doorman informed her. It wasn't something unusual at all and it wasn't like the Basses cared when their daughter came back. The only thing that they did care was an image. They let Zoe to party as much as she wanted, ignoring almost everything, until the image of their family stayed clean. Dorota didn't really understand that and, even if she was with that family for a really long time and raised Blair herself, she was afraid to point the problem of Zoe's partying to her bosses.

Dorota had to wake Zoe up and she knew that the young woman wouldn't be too cheery at that, but job was job. She walked to the curtains and pushed them open, letting morning sun in the huge room.

"Good morning, Miss Zoe!" Dorota chirped.

"Uh… Dororta, don't shout." Zoe growled and rolled to her side facing the other wall than the window. She felt horrible. Last nights party was a bad idea. But what she was supposed to do? Her parents got to some fancy party; Chris and his dork friends locked themselves in his room and did who-cares-what, and Ben with Toni held that party. What she could lose? Oh boy, she did lose…

Zoe pulled her sleep mask from her face and sat up. "Would you like anything, Miss Zoe?" Dorota asked and stood at the end of Zoe's bed. Slowly Zoe turned her attention to her maid and long-time-ago nanny, and Dorota saw what she thought she would see. Tired face and bloodshot eyes that clearly showed the last nights experience, smudged red lips that still indicated the red lipstick the young woman in front of her used last night, and more than obviously smeared eye make up.

"Make some juice. And where are they this," Zoe started and then looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Early fucking morning?" She groaned and sent a glare at Dorota. That woman was clearly insane, waking her up so early on Saturday.

"Mr. Chuck had an early meeting and Mrs. Blair got out of the home, because she had to meet someone in the airport." Dorota quickly explained, knowing exactly who were _they_.

"Great, simply perfect. Look, Dorota, I'll have to leave for short a while. If they'll come back before me, tell them that I had to meet up with girls." Zoe said and motioned with her hand that Dorota was excused. When the doors closed behind the old maid, Zoe fell back to her bed and closed her eyes. She felt bloody horrible and there was no way she could have made it any better, except maybe drinking some more. Though she knew better than to do that while at home. It wasn't like she cared that her parents would find out; no she knew that she would drink way too much in the penthouse they lived.

Slowly Zoe peeled her eyes open again and gotten out of her bed. Scanning her eyes trough her bedroom, she settled on her phone and picked it up, deciding to type a message to Ben.

_We need 2 meet. ASAP. Have the package with U. In the usual place._

She pressed 'Send' and put her phone back on the table. Taking a deep breath and raking her fingers trough her messy brown hair, Zoe bit her bottom lip hard. It was becoming ridiculous; she seriously needed someone to take her mind from her problems. Taking one step towards the bathroom, she caught her reflection at the mirror and smirked. She looked like shit and she liked it. Fuck everything that her mother kept saying about presenting herself to the public as a perfect porcelain doll. She was a mess and she wanted to make it shine.

* * *

Ben was sleeping when he heard his phone buzzing. Groaning and cursing he blindly started looking for his phone around him, but when he couldn't find it, he cursed again. Who was stupid enough to try to reach him so early? Rolling in his bed, still blindly, he reached for his nightstand, but the phone wasn't there either. Where was that damn device?

Ben sat up in his bed while rubbing his eyes and then looked around. The phone wasn't on his bed or the nightstand, so it had to be on the ground. Looking at the ground, Ben saw his phone at the arm reach from his bed. Smirking triumphantly he reached and picked it up, unlocking and seeing a message from Zoe. It was quite funny, really. She was the only one whom he would answer this early and she knew it. That was why he almost, _almost_, forgave her for disturbing his sleep. Though Ben was sure that he'll manage to get a real apology from her.

Reading the message that didn't indicate any familiarities or emotions, he yawned and dropped his phone next to him on the bed. It seemed that he was going to get up early. After climbing from his bed, he turned to walk towards his bathroom when he kicked some garment on the floor. Looking down he saw a female jacket and then groaned. The chick that he was last night with after Zoe left, probably forgot it when he kicked her out afterwards. Or she left it especially, hoping to see him, which would never happen. Continuing his trip to the bathroom Ben left himself a mental note to tell one of the maids to get rid of it.

After the shower, Ben dressed in black tight jeans, black t-shirt, his boots and picked up his shades and Rolex watch. Walking to the furthest corner of his closet, he picked up a rectangle form box and opened it to examine the content of it. When he was sure that he had everything, Ben walked out of his room and without a second thought barged in Tony's.

Tony's room was really dark and still smelled of alcohol. Ben managed to work out two figures on the bed and that made another smirk to appear on his face. Picking up one of the pillows from the ground, Ben tossed it at what he hoped was Tony's head and said, "Move, you idiot! We're meeting Zoe."

"Fuck off, Ben." Tony groaned and the girl next to him gasped and hid her face. "What the fuck?" suddenly he asked and looked at the girl next to him. "Why are you still here?" when the girl tried to answer, he cut her off. "Honestly I really don't care. Get up and get out. I have to leave." He said and then turned to get up from his bed.

"Smooth, Tony." Ben laughed and ducked, so he wouldn't be hit with Tony's pillow. "I'll wait for you in the corridor." He added and left the room.

It took about five minutes for the girl to dress up and get out from Tony's room and Ben had to admit that she was quite nice to look at. He eyed her the whole way towards the stairs and it was clear that she felt uncomfortable. It took about ten minutes more for Tony to come out of his room dressed similar to Ben, but with white t-shirt and blue jeans. Glaring another time at Ben, Toni turned to go towards the stairs, but was stopped by Ben's laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" he bit.

"You look like shit." Ben said and patted him on the shoulder. "Need a drink?"

"Yeah, but we should meet up with Zoe before we become shit-face drunk again." Tony groaned and slipped his glasses on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

Zoe finally got downstairs dressed in black mid-tight slip, black and dark green man flannel button down shirt, floral fishnets, vintage black peep-toe ankle booties and her black bag. She had a simple silver ring on her left hand and her round form black shades rested on her head. Zoe's brown hair fell semi straight and her usual make up, cat eyes and red lips, was intact. She was still in the same bad mood that she was when she woke up, but Zoe knew that she had to cover it with her cold face. She really hoped that the kitchen was empty because she didn't know how many people she could have managed to face.

Next to the breakfast bar sat Zoe's 13-year-old brother. He noticed his sister before she even managed to get to the first floor and shouted, "Morning, Zoe! I hope you feel better and not hangover." He said with a smirk and Zoe rolled her eyes. He was such a twat sometimes.

"Morning, Christopher." Zoe faked a smile and walked past him, ruffling his brown hair. "It's really weird to see you out of your room. What's wrong, none of your other dork friends wanted to spend their morning locked up in a dark room with you?" She asked sarcastically.

"At least I am not drinking and sleeping around the town." Chris bit back with anger.

"Oh, no, Chris, don't be so naïve. Not the whole town, truly not." Zoe glared at him and picked up the glass of juice from the counter.

"So where are you going now?" Chris asked and eyed his sister's clothes.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"So what I should say to our parents?" Chris smirked again. She would have to tell him now, where she was going. He couldn't have her running into him, when Chris was going to leave. No, she couldn't know about his trips because then everything would be over. And he didn't want that, so he had to avoid everyone and make sure that nobody found out about his secret.

"Like they're going to be here to care." Zoe laughed cruelly and finished her juices. "You should get this in your small hear, Chris. They don't care about us; they only need a good public opinion." She said and put the glass back on the counter.

Zoe turned around and with a last glance, left the kitchen area. With strong steps she walked straight towards her mother's office and slipped in. making sure that nobody saw her coming in, she locked the door for safety measures and walked to her mother's safe. That was where she got all the money she needed for the purchases she didn't want her parents finding out. Pressing the eight digit code, she opened the door and was welcomed with mother's jewelry, precious headbands, some useless crap and money. To steal from her parents was easy, because Zoe knew how irresponsible with money they were. Her mother never counted the money in the safe and her father… well he knew almost exact amount of money he had, so when she took from him, Zoe had to be more careful.

Taking enough money, Zoe pulled out her wallet and hid the money there. Quickly closing the safe and leaving the office, Zoe again made sure that nobody saw her. When the coast was clear from all of the maids, Zoe walked back to the kitchen area, but Chris wasn't there anymore. Probably one of his dork friends came and he locked them in his room. God knows what they were doing in there and honestly, Zoe didn't really care. Passing the kitchen, Zoe walked to the elevator and pressed the button waiting impatiently for the doors to slide open. Once safe in the metal box, Zoe put on her shades and released a shaky breath.

* * *

_**Good morning Upper East Siders. I hope you are feeling well, because I surely do. Spotted: our dear Zoe leaving her building looking quite daring. Where are you rushing, Zoe? To meet with our residential bad boys that recently became brothers Ben and Tony? You all know that I love when the three of them meet up. But I'd like to know why. The party was only last night and it is way too soon to start planning a new one. Or maybe it is about the last night? Then I'm all in for the news. Until now I got some juicy stuff, but I really want more. Any participants?**_

_**Also spotted: Chris Bass, leaving the penthouse soon after his sister. Where is the second Bass going? I am probably not the only one who'd like to know that.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

Three phones were shut closed almost at the same time after the owners read the same message.

"I hate that Gossip bitch!" Zoe exclaimed and sat down next to Ben and Tony in the Central Park.

"Relax. She didn't say anything that could really affect us." Tony said and took out his cigarette. He offered it to Ben and Zoe, and each took one lighting them instantly.

"Yeah, but who knows. Maybe now all her pathetic followers are sending her messages with photos of last night's party." Zoe said and stood up again, to pace in front of her companions. "Ugh! This is so fucking frustrating."

"Seriously, Zoe, relax. Here take the package and give me the money." Ben said and put his cigarette back to his lips, eyeing his friend closely. He had to admit that she looked damn hot. "And if I forgot to say, Zoe, you look bloody amazing."

"Indeed." Tony nodded and blew up a puff of smoke.

"Thanks, I guess." Zoe shrugged and then gave the money to Ben and took her package, putting it in her bag. "But whatever, let's go back to the important stuff. Do either of you remember if anyone saw anything exposing last night?"

"No." Tony shook his head and he really didn't. Actually, he couldn't remember half of the party. Tony could only remember hooking up with that chick he found in his room at the morning and that was almost all. He couldn't really recall how he got in the room and if he had done anything with the girl. And that was a problem in his mind. "But I do remember the two of you fighting. What was all that about?"

"Nothing." Zoe and Ben said at the same time and then she rolled her eyes and he scoffed.

"Yeah, that's really convincing." Tony laughed silently and picked up another cigarette.

"Piss off, Tony. You disappeared at the middle of the party with that chick and who knows, maybe even managed to get yourself an STD." Zoe said and put her hands on her hips. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss what happened between her and Ben, especially not with Tony.

"Really funny, sunshine." Tony said and Zoe was ready to retort, but was cut off by Ben.

"Seriously, both of you stop. I'm still fucking hangover and I don't need this bullshit."

"Fine." Zoe said and sat back down between the guys. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Not sure, you?" Tony said and hugged her with one hand, like their semi-fight had never happened.

"Something is happening at the penthouse. Not sure what is and I'm not sure that I care even." Zoe shrugged and turned her eyes to Ben.

"Have some business to take care of." Ben said simply and finished his cigarette. "Talking about it, I have to go actually." He added and stood up.

"I should too. Maybe I'll manage to get some more sleep. Who knows when Victoria and Carter will decide to come back." Tony said, rolling his eyes and took his hand from Zoe's shoulder.

"Need a ride, Zoe?" Ben asked, offering his hand to her and she took it.

"No, I'm going to take a cab. Less drama when I'll come back." She laughed dryly and reached to kiss both guys on their cheeks. "See you later."

"You too." Tony nodded and Ben gave her hand a squeeze.

With that they separated, walking to the different sides of the Central Park, going back to their own personal lives.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't say anything about me!" Brook Humphrey exclaimed after reading the blast.

"So, it is good?" her clueless twin brother, Braden asked.

"No! I was at the party last night and even sent her a picture with myself, but she still didn't post it or comment it. God! It seems that I can get the attention from her only when I'm spotted with Zoe or that school's Queen-Bitch." She said and stood up from the barstool. She walked to other side of the room and checked if her parents were still in their room and if they heard anything. When everything was clear she came back. "I have to reach something. Like Aunt Jenny. If not, I'll end up like dad." She pouted and crossed her hands on her chest.

"And that is bad because?" Braden asked and finished his juice. He stood up from the stool and passed his twin sister to lean it. Honestly Braiden didn't understand why getting in the popular circle was so important for her. He had his own friends group and he didn't give a damn about others. Not like Brook. She desperately wanted to reach some sort of the level in their school. Like Zoe, their not real cousin.

"You have got to be somebody, if you want to be at all." Brook snapped.

"Where did you hear that? From one of your friends? Or maybe read if from one of your stupid magazines?" Braden asked and laughed. He passed his sister again and turned to the doors from their loft. "Whatever sister. I'm leaving."

"What should I say to mom and dad?"

"Don't care." Braden said and left. He got out of their building quickly and hailed himself a cab. He gave the address to the driver and it didn't take too long for him to get to the right place. He quickly fished out a 20 dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the driver, who mumbled something about Braiden being a brat and not leaving any tips. Though Braiden didn't even hear him because he was already waking away and towards one of the alleys. There stood few people and he walked to the one who was familiar to him, handing him a hundred dollar bill he nervously started," This is for…"

"I know." The man cut him off and then pushed the pack in his customer's hands. Braden didn't even thank that guy and he was gone. When he was sure that nobody was watching, he opened the package. There was the usual amount of cigarette packs. In the bottom he even found a bottle of vodka and few pills. To spend all of the money he made working in the art gallery probably wasn't the smartest decision, but he needed all that shit. Even if it cost a lot and the entire package was enough for three days top.

Braden smiled and then lit one cigarette and took it to his lips. He knew that if he would live in the Upper East Side, he would get more of this and even more easy. But he was afraid to buy there. His grandfather Rufus might found out and then would tell his father. Braden was silently jealous of everyone living in the Upper East Side, and not Brooklyn. They destroyed the rules every day and they didn't pay for it. But if he were caught, the shame would fall on his entire family. All of this was his father's fault. If he hadn't published the book that he wrote when he was 20, the life now would be easier. And maybe the whole family wouldn't hate them.

For some weird reason, Braden understood his sister and her desperate want to be between people from Upper East Side. But he would never say that out loud.

* * *

When Braden slammed the door in front of Brook, her mouth hung open. It wasn't so unusual for her brother to just disappear, but it still made her uneasy. Although she collected herself soon enough and her parent's didn't caught her with mouth hanging open.

"Where is Braden?" Her mother asked impatiently and sat down on the barstool.

"I don't know. He said that he has to do something important." Brook said nervously and walked to the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping trough random channels just for her parents to leave her alone.

"Why he didn't tell us?" Now her father asked and frowned.

"I don't know." Brook answered again.

Her parents looked at each other and there was disappointment clear in their eyes and it made Brook angry. It was actually stupid; it wasn't like they were little and needed constant attention from their parents. Though it seemed that her parents they still thought like that. Even if they were sixteen already and living almost an adult life.

"Well, he'll have to explain himself at the dinnertime. We should probably go to the art gallery." Her mother sighed and brushed her fingers trough her curly black hair.

"You are right, Vanessa. We should go. Brook, do you want to come?" Dan asked and walked to stand in front of the loft doors, not really caring about the answer and just wanting to leave the loft.

"No, I'm meeting with my friends later." Brook said and turned off the TV, praying in her head for her parents to leave soon.

"Suit yourself." Dan smiled and turned the door knob.

"I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with those girls." Vanessa argued and glanced at her daughter with disapproval.

"Mom!" Brook wined and then Dan grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her out of the loft. When there was just Brook, her belly made a noise and she looked at all that food on the table, but then turned away and ran to her room. It was actually disgusting how her body still craved for food when she was so fat already. Brook looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at her reflection. "Still not perfect. Still fat. That is why I'm so unpopular. I have to be skinny and then I'll be popular." She smiled, even if the tears were running down her cheeks. She hadn't eaten normally for a month and she finally started to feel beautiful. Finally beautiful.

Brook eyed herself at the mirror again. Her dark blue playsuit, dark cardigan and some the jewelry. She looked good in her opinion, dark colors made her look skinnier and that was exactly what she wanted. Brushing the tears away, she walked to her bed and put on her shoes. Grabbing her glasses and bag, she was ready to go.

She had to meet with her best friend.

* * *

Maya woke up in uncomfortable first class plane seat and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She sat up straighter in her seat and looked around for her mother. She wasn't really expecting to see her mother sitting next to her because after her father's death Maya rarely saw her mother. As expected, the seat next to Maya was vacant and she sighed. It seemed like her mother simply didn't care anymore. Sure she was a psychologist, but still, her clients were more important then her own daughter.

Maya reached for her purse and took out her mirror. She fixed her curly blonde hair and applied a new layer of lip-gloss. After her father's funeral passed just two month, but her mother demanded that Maya would not wear black or dark clothes. That is why Maya ended with light sweater and light blue ripped skinny jeans. Frustrated, Maya put the mirror back in the bag and tossed the bag on the ground next to her feet with skin color heels.

Maya's eyes wondered to her mother's seat again and she saw her bag. She looked around again and when she didn't saw her mother, Maya leaned and took the bag in her hands. Inside she found her mother's phone, a notebook, sunglasses, make-up, wallet and a small bottle of some sort of alcohol. Maya shook her head and put the bag back at its place. Her mother was pathetic. She told Maya to live again, while she was drowning in her sorrow. She was mourning her father so hard. And it was ironical, because Maya was sure that her mother didn't really love him.

The stewardess came and told Maya that her mother took another seat, few rows further because one of the passengers had a panic attack and now her mother tried to talk him to relax and their plane would land soon. Maya rolled her eyes, what else to expect from her mother? Always to help others and never deal with her own problems. Soon Maya's mother came back to her seat and sent a sad smile to her daughter.

"Your aunt is going to meet us in the airport and we are going to their penthouse for breakfast." Maya's mother said out loud. Not exactly to Maya, but more to herself. Then she took the small bottle from her bag and sipped the liquor. It was like any other day. Talking just about the important stuff and avoiding any human conversation. When she put the bottle back to her purse, Serena smiled slightly. She had become her mother. She couldn't survive any day without help. Though she hoped that Blair would help her. It took a whole month for Blair and Chuck to talk Serena into this. It wasn't healthy to live in Rome, not anymore at least. In hers and her dead husband's apartment and feel sorry about herself. That is why Serena changed her and her daughter's last name in Van der Woodsen and then booked a flight back to New York.

Maya eyed her mother and then put on her glasses. She turned her eyes back to the window and watched the plane landing.

* * *

Blair was sitting in her limo and was checking her appearance. Serena's plane was supposed to land soon and she was beyond excited to meet with her again, even in that kind of sad circumstances. Blair checked her phone again and then sent a message to Dorota, to make sure that everything was ready for the breakfast. She soon got a reply that everything is ready, but the kids were out of the penthouse. Blair brushed the news about the kids away, because where could they be? Probably with their friends. Though, that thought gave shivers to Blair. She really didn't like that Zoe was a friend with Benjamin Baizen and Anthony Collins. Carter, even if he was really famous and rich lawyer now, was still the same rat and that his wife left him wasn't a surprise to any important person in Upper East Side. He, in one way or another, did cheat on his wife, but she had this coming. She did marry Carter Baizen. And then, five years later, after his wife left him, he remarried. He married his son's best friend's mother. Victoria Collins Baizen. Nobody really knew who she was. She came to the city, when her son was just six years old, and she didn't get close with anyone. Of course except Carter. She didn't have close friends in here and she didn't try to look like an innocent woman. Only thing that people knew was that she was from Russia and her husband found her there and then brought her to California. There was Anthony born. There were some gossips that Victoria's husband was a powerful man because he left a lot of money to Victoria and his son. Also people were thinking that he was a secret investor in a lot of important companies and he had a lot of shares. Some of the people talked that he had 10 percent shares in Bass Industries too.

Driver opened Blair's door and she got out of the limo. She looked around, hoping to see Serena, but there were so many people that it was hard to make out anyone. After few minutes Blair saw familiar two blondes coming towards the exit and a smile worked its way on Blair's face.

"Blair!" Serena shouted, when she saw her friend.

Blair smile stretched even more and nodded for the driver to collect their bags. "S! It is so good to see you." Blair said while hugging Serena. "And look at you Maya. You look wonderful." Blair stepped from Serena and hugged Maya.

Maya smiled and hugged her aunt back. "Aunt Blair, it is good to see you." She breathed and then stepped from the embrace.

"Let's get in. Breakfast is waiting for us." Blair smiled and got in the limo. She told the driver to go back to the Empire and then turned to Serena and her daughter. "It is so good that you came back."

"It is good to be back, B." Serena said and squeezed her hand.

Maya eyed her mother and her aunt and smiled lightly. Maybe her mother still could get better.

* * *

Zoe got out of the taxi and gave the driver money. Long time ago she stopped using her father's limos. First thing was that he already had his PI looking at almost everything she did. And second, she needed freedom. She got in the building where her family's penthouse was and the doorman smiled to her.

"Morning, Vanya." She smiled too and waved. She liked Dorota's husband and she thought he was a good man, even if he was a little nosy.

"Good morning, Miss Zoe. How are you?" Vanya asked. He smiled sadly at the girl in front of him. He was sad about her life. Her parents didn't care. Or at least didn't care enough. He didn't say that they didn't try. No, they did. First two years when she was born, Zoe was the best thing in her parents' life. She was their miracle, princess, and sunlight in the dark sky. But soon the everyday jobs fell on their shoulders. Blair had her fashion critic's job and Chuck had problems in Bass Industries. Soon he and Dorota stayed longer than their work hours asked, just to stay with the little girl. Her big blue eyes, which she got from her grandfather Bart, and sad smile appeared every time when her parents wouldn't be at home to say her goodnight. More often he watched Dorota spending nights in their penthouse and trying to give the missing love to the little girl. After Zoe's third birthday Chuck and Blair decided to have another kid. They didn't think about Zoe, who spent her birthday just between her friends and grandparents, because her parents were just too busy to attend her birthday. Vanya saw sad smiles at Lily and Eleanor's faces. They perfectly understood that Zoe was lacking of her parents attention and they partly felt guilty. Lily knew that she could tell Chuck how he didn't give enough attention to Zoe. And Eleanor felt guilty because she thought that Blair acted like that because Eleanor wasn't the best mother in the world. Soon Vanya and Dorota watched Zoe slipping in alcohol and her brother closing up. It looked like the kids just tried to get their parents attention, but everything was doomed.

"I am ok." Zoe smiled and then turned to walk towards the elevator. The trip with the elevator was short and then she walked in her family's penthouse. "I am home!" She exclaimed, thinking that just Dorota and Chris were home.

"Zoe, we are in the living room." Blair said.

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her bag. "I'll come in a minute!" She shouted and then ran up the stairs. She slammed her room doors behind her and leaned to it. She inhaled deeply and held the air in her lungs as long as she could. Zoe tossed her tote on her bed and took out the box. She carefully opened the lid of it and looked at the inside. The order that she did was all there and she closed the lid again. She walked to her closet and pushed the clothes racks. In the back of the closet was a safe. Chuck and Blair wanted for Zoe to have a protected place to hold her most valuable jewelry. And Zoe was the only who had the code. So when she pressed the code and opened the door, she saw five bottles of scotch, two bottles of cherry schnapps, two bottles of whiskey, six packs of cigarette, contraceptives, few illegal pills and condoms. Zoe smirked and put the black box in there and then quickly closed the door and pressed the code.

She walked out of the closet at the same time, when the doors in her room were opened.

"Zoe?" Maya asked and carefully walked in.

"Maya? Oh my God!" Zoe said and eyed her cousin wearily.

When Maya saw her cousin walking out of the closet, a natural smile appeared on her face. Maya quickly walked to Zoe and embraced her in a hug finally feeling good.

"When did you come?" Zoe asked, carefully removing her cousin's hands from her.

"Just this morning. Zoe, you don't know how much I miss you." Maya said and Zoe had to fake a smile. She wasn't that affectionate and it was quite weird for her that Maya was. At that moment it was more than clear to Zoe that her cousin was nothing like her or people from her wrold. That had a chance of becoming a big problem for Maya.

"Let's better go down stairs." Zoe said and pushed Maya away from her room and away from her secrets.

* * *

After the meeting in the Central Park, Ben got in his limo and drove to one of the bars. He got in and waked straight to the bar. When bartender saw him, he nodded to one waiter and Ben was led to the basement. It was lighted dimly and you could smell alcohol and cigarettes. Ben saw a roundtable in the middle and chairs. All except one were taken and Ben took the last available seat. He put enough money on the table and got chips. Others there looked at each other and then one started to divide the cards.

The waiter brought Ben's whiskey and set it next to him. The game began.

After a half an hour, Ben has won and now the second round started. He lit third cigarette and finished his second glass of whiskey when his phone started to ring.

"Hey, the rules are no phones." One guy exclaimed and glared at Ben.

"Relax." Ben said and looked at the caller's ID. It was his father. "I am sorry, gentlemen, but I have to walk away early this time. Enjoy the game and I would like to have my money." He smirked and when he got his money, Ben rushed out of the basement and the bar.

Because he didn't answer his phone, when he was inside, now Ben dialed his father's number and put the phone to his ear.

_"Hello, Benjamin."_

_"Father. How is Victoria and Hawaii? Any new clients?"_ Ben asked. He didn't hear anything from his father already a couple of weeks, so the fact that his father tried to contact him was a surprise. And not a nice one.

_"Everything is just great. Victoria says hello."_

_"Tell her that I say hello, too."_

_"Sure. Now I am calling, because I got a call from one of the maids, that you and Anthony had a party yesterday."_

_"Yes?"_

_"That is not appropriate. You know how much Chuck Bass wants to destroy my name and take the power I have."_ Ben's father said. At the thought Ben rolled his eyes. It wasn't like his father was doing anything different. The war between Chuck Bass and Carter Baizen was long and hard one. And now when Ben and Zoe were friends, the war had become a take down.

_"Nothing wrong happened. Also, Zoe was there."_

_"This friendship between you two could be useful."_

_"Father, I won't let you use Zoe in your war with Chuck Bass. She is my friend."_ Ben said and got in his limo.

_"Friendships are not for long, Benjamin."_

_"Talking from experience?"_ Ben asked and smirked. He knew that his father was a friend with Chuck and Blair Basses a really long time ago.

_"Look with who are you talking. But to the conclusion, no more parties like that. I don't need press on my neck too. And tell Anthony to call Victoria. She worries about him."_ his father said and hanged up.

Ben sighed and told the driver to go back home. He needed to relax.

* * *

From the meeting in the park, Tony got straight home and took his bag. When he left again, he got in the Upper West Side. There was one illegal club, where he fought.

When he got in, he saw the usual crowd, few fighters were warming up and others just betting who would win. Tony walked to one corner and there a man, who was collecting the money Tony won and giving them to him, and welcomed him. You could say that they were friends, even though Tony didn't even know his name. Tony gave his bag to the man and then walked to warm up. He was supposed to fight soon.

After an hour, his match time came and Tony got ready. He walked in the ring and eyed his competition. The guy didn't look strong and was clear that he was scared. Tony just smirked and took his position. This fight was his.

You could say that fighting was like a drug to Tony. It felt like pain would wake him up, so that was the reason behind all of these fights. He felt alive just here. And nobody knew about this. Not even Ben and Zoe. This was just his thing. And the whole deal about illegalness, made his blood boil even more. Sure it was hard to explain the bruises and other stuff, but Tony was a good liar. He did lie to everyone every day. Because the secrets he knew, could destroy everyone.

Tony's thoughts were wandering, so he didn't expect the first hit. Right in the jaw. He lost his balance for few seconds, but when he was fine again, he attacked his opponent. He hit and hit him. Tony didn't even notice how he was now pressing the competitor to the ground and hitting his face till bleeding. He didn't felt the pain from his fists and didn't notice the blood. He finally understood what happened, when he was dragged from the poor boy and then his "friend" started to shout at him.

But all that Tony could do was to feel. The energy in his body, the blood boiling, the thrill of the fight.

That was what made him feel alive.

* * *

**Trust is a difficult thing. Especially in Upper East Side. You shouldn't trust anyone and if you don't know this lesson, it might be wise to learn it as soon as possible. And if you won't, well… let's say that I'm going to have a blast listening about your life. Learn quick kiddos, you might not have that much time before the betrayal of the closest people to you.**

**I can feel that this year is going to be amazing.**

**What can I promise you? A lot of schemes, humiliations, secret exposing, games, new couples, struggles, love, drugs, alcohol, parties, family, death, new people arrivals, divorce, weddings, suicides, babies, happy endings and not so much. But most important - danger. To be caught, to love, to want, to play, to crave, to break a rule, to lie, to be brave, to stop, to say the truth, to loose, to leave, to make a decision, to kill, to step forward and most important to be a part of this world.**

**The question is who will experience what? And who will be brave enough?**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT: 1. This story is mostly about the kids of the main characters in the show, but their parents will have a major part in this story. 2. In this story season 6 never happened. 3. Bart died in season 2 and never came back. 4. Chuck and Blair's first child was a girl. 5. Dan wasn't the gossip girl. 6. This is NOT a love story, so don't expect a happy ending.  
**

**Now when all of it is out of the way, I want to thank all of you who've read the prologue and reviewed. I hope you also enjoyed this first chapter. I'm sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading!**

**"Dangerous" wardrobe: www . polyvore cgi/collection?id=3512171 (delete spaces)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Gossip Girl creators.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

The song for this chapter – _Seven Nation Army by White Stripes_

Chapter 2 _"Fight"_

**Every family fights, it is completely normal; it would be weird if they didn't. It starts with an argument and ends with a happy ending, most of the times. But here, in Upper East Side, fights never end that easily. Fights here always involve lies, schemes and some times they even break the families apart. The rare thing in here is to be a bigger person and stop the fight before it even started. Though that could lead you to the most dangerous fight you ever had. And then you should be ready, it is never pretty.**

**Why do we fight here, in Upper East Side? The answer is simple – we fight for ourselves. We are selfish people and if we'd have to choose ourselves or somebody close to us at the fight, it would always be us. Why? Because then we know that we'll be safe, that we are stronger, that we can still survive. Though then comes the danger to never get back to the way everything was before the fight. But we are brave enough to take that chance. It is part of the game...**

**XOXO G.G.**

* * *

When Maya and Zoe finally got downstairs, they were greeted with the whole family sitting around the table. The two girls took their respectful seats and Dorota with other maids brought the food. First few minutes everybody ate silently, just looking at each other and enjoying the food. Then came the time checking, awkward glances at the doors and fidgeting. It was becoming quite hilarious, watching the Perfect Family eat breakfast awkwardly because they didn't know what to talk about. What was there to discuss anymore? Chuck's work, Blair's fashion ideas, Chris' achievements of being closed up loner or Zoe's misbehavior? It was all discussed hundreds of times and nobody really wished to bring it up again.

"So, Maya, you are going to transfer school here?" Blair finally asked when she hand had enough of the silence. If it would have been just the Bass family, she would have stayed silent, but at that moment she saw a possibility to show off her perfect family to Serena. Even after so many years, Blair still tried to be better than Serena.

"Yes, I will." Maya smiled politely and sipped her juice.

"She is going to go to Constance Billard School." Serena said with a tired voice and eyed her daughter. She wanted Maya to go to the best school in New York and she herself enjoyed most of the time in that school.

"It is great! The school has changed a lot in those years, but it is still the best." Blair smiled. "Isn't that right, Zoe?"

Zoe was lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice the conversation between her mother and Aunt Serena, but when she heard her name, her head shot up. She smiled and nodded, hoping that this answer to the question was good. Yesterday's party and the fight with Ben took over her thoughts. It was ridiculous, really. She shouldn't be stressing about the fight with Ben, they have fought millions of times before, but this time was different. It was because of what they had said. She practically challenged him to try and destroy her public image and knowing him, he could have taken the bait easily. Though the morning meeting did make her feel better because he acted like the old good Ben, but he was also really unpredictable. And she hoped that he wouldn't be such a bloody dick and just forget what she had said.

"Blair, how is the life in here? Has anything really changed in the mean time?" Serena asked with genuine interest. Once you move out to Europe to live with your new husband and your little daughter, you start missing out on the things that start happening at home.

"Here weren't many major changes. My fashion critic's magazine became bigger. Chuck is going to open a new hotel." Blair said and turned to her husband with the same forced smile like trough the whole breakfast. Chuck looked at her and robotically smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"Really? And how is it going to be called?" Serena asked.

"It won't be like Empire. And it won't be a hotel, exactly. I decided to open a building for business. There is going to be a lot of offices and bottom floor for shops. But it still doesn't have a name." Chuck explained and looked at his watch again, realizing that he ahs a meeting soon. "I am sorry that I have to leave so soon, but I have a board meeting." He said slowly and stood up from his seat.

"And often you have these meeting so early?" Serena asked.

"Oh no. He spends almost all the mornings with family." Blair smiled and lied smoothly. It was rare thing for either of them staying at home this long. They had more important things to do. They had to maintain their public appearance and their businesses.

"I am glad that you don't have the same problems like Bart did." Serena smiled and sipped her juice, silently wishing that it was something stronger.

Chuck was ready to replay to his sister, when his daughter started to laugh. Everybody looked at her, while Zoe tried to suppress the laugh. "I am sorry, it is just…" Zoe trailed off and laughed. "You…spending time…here…with us…often?" she said between laughs. Zoe finally contained her laugh and sipped her juice, before adding, "That's a lie and you know it. Stop the pretending, you are barely home, both of you. And we pretend to be a family just in public. I don't care I am fine with that. But just don't try to look like perfect parents in front of them. You won't be fooling anyone for long."

Now it was time for Chris to maintain his laugh. It wasn't unusual for his sister to fight with their parents and he was kind of thankful for that. Because at those fights she told them all the truth. But it was a rare thing for her to fight with them when there was an audience. She was probably still drunk; he thought and tried to hide his smirk behind his juice glass.

"Zoe, what are you talking?" Blair asked with a fake nice voice. Slowly she could feel the whole perfect picture crumbling and falling on the ground.

Zoe stood up from her seat with pride and turned to her both parents. "So now we are playing the clueless game, mother?" she asked and then turned to Dorota. "Dorota, bring me my bag, it is on the bed." She ordered and then turned to the whole family again. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to get out of here until you didn't make me say something like, we are going to picnics every weekend." Zoe laughed from her own joke and turned to her cousin after Dorota brought her bag. "Maya, would you like to see the city?"

"Am… sure?" Maya said unsure and stood up. She followed her cousin to the elevator, glancing at everybody's shocked faces the whole trip to the metal box.

Everyone next to the table was quiet. First broke Blair, when Zoe and Maya were out of the sight. "Well I'll have to talk to her." she said and sipped her coffee.

"Don't worry. Maybe it is the age. Maya sometimes rebels too." Serena explained and squeezed her best friend's hand. Chuck and Blair just nodded. Serena was a psychologist, she knew that kind of things, and so if she said that it was just the age, and then it meant that it was just the age. Chuck quickly excused himself and walked to his office. He took his phone and then walked to his computer. There were a few things he needed to do before leaving.

Chuck dialed his PI number and put the phone to his ear.

"_Mr. Bass?"_ his PI answered.

"_Do you have anything new on Carter Baizen?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Well hurry up. But also I need you to check Victoria Collins and her dead husband. I need everything."_

"_I'll do that, Mr. Bass."_

"_Good."_ Chuck said and then hanged up. Then he took his bag and left the penthouse as soon as he could. It wasn't a secret that he better spent his time in office than in the place he called home.

* * *

Ben stepped out of his limo and walked in the building where his family's penthouse was. Inside the penthouse, he walked straight to the sitting room and sat down on one of the couches. Not long after he sat down, he heard someone coming out of the elevator and Ben stood up from his seat, to see who was coming.

Tony got home, after that horrible fight with a cab. He felt worse, now when everything was done and settled. He had a bandaged hand and small cut on his lip. It wasn't all that bad, but these bruises were hard to explain. Before getting out of the elevator and entering the penthouse, Tony hoped that Ben wasn't home and he could just get to his room and relax. Although, when Tony exited the elevator and saw his stepbrother approaching, he hid his injured hand behind his back and moved uncomfortably from one leg to another.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" Tony asked and when Ben stopped in front of him, walked away to get in his room.

"And why shouldn't I be here?" Ben asked suspiciously and followed Tony to his room.

"Amm… no reason, just curious. I thought you had something to do." Tony laughed awkwardly and opened his room door.

"I didn't say so. Where have you been?" Ben asked and then noticed his stepbrother's hand. "And what happened to your hand, and not mentioning, your face?"

"Why so pushy? It is none of your business!" Tony exclaimed and faced Ben.

"My father called. He apparently found out about last nights party."

"And?"

"Nothing. Just the thing is, we'll have to be more careful next time." Ben rolled his eyes. Sometimes Tony was really annoying. It was a surprise how he hadn't suffocated in their world yet.

"Fine. Whatever." Tony said and started to close the door to his room, when Ben stopped them. "What?" Tony groaned and glared at Ben.

"Don't forget to fix your hand. It might give questions to those, who shouldn't question us." Ben warned him.

"That's it?"

"No. Call your mother. Apparently she is destroying her and father's honeymoon." Ben said and turned to walk away from his stepbrother and Tony felt a sudden urge to fight again.

"Yeah, like she would be the one, who destroys everything." Tony spat. He was still angry after his fight and maybe another one would ease him. And Ben was right there, just a perfect scenario for the fight. Also Tony knew that Ben wouldn't get scared of him, no his long time friend and now stepbrother was a fighter too.

"Do you have what to say? Or you're just trying to get attention?" Ben asked and turned to face his stepbrother with a raised eyebrow.

Tony laughed in his face and leaned to the doorframe. "No. I am done."

"Good, because I don't have time or wish to stay here and listen to your wobbles. And try to understand what you mean." Now Ben was angry. It happened sometimes. Tony would come back, looking like shit and all and he would start picking up fights with everyone. Once this kind of behavior led him to Zoe's that-time-boyfriend punching him in the face because Tony tried to make out with her in front of everyone.

"Like you have something to do. Better tell me, what you did today?" Tony asked with a smirk and crossed his hands on his chest. He knew perfectly how Ben hated to be interrogated. Nobody could do that, not even him or Zoe.

"And you want to know for a reason or just lamely trying to get information? Tony, you are pathetic. Probably got hit in the head today, so now you are acting like a moron." Ben rolled his eyes and eyed his stepbrother with judging eyes.

"And that is all you have? Got hit in a head?" Tony laughed bittersweet.

"I don't think you can survive more. Come to have a conversation with me, when you'll be with a clear mind, because now I feel like talking with a fucking dog."

"Well I always feel like I am talking with a dog when I talk with you." Tony hissed and took step towards Ben.

"How smart of you. Now what, you want a treat?" Ben laughed.

Then Tony lost it. He rushed towards Ben and tried to hit him, but Ben moved away and pushed Tony from him. "You really need a fucking help, brother. Someone might start thinking that you are insane." Ben said mockingly.

"I am not the crazy one in here." Tony spat remembering the accident just few days ago which really did seemed crazy for him. He also remembered to ask Zoe about it. She had just left their penthouse after having some quality time with Ben when all that nonsense happened.

"Whatever." Ben bit back, turned around and walked to his room. Once inside, he took out one joint and lit it up. It felt like something was happening again and he desperately needed some sort of a release or escape. This was his escape for now.

* * *

After Ben walked away, Tony stormed in his room and slammed the door shut. From the anger boiling inside him, he hit the door and then hissed. Adrenaline clouded his mind, so he didn't understand that he had hit the door with his hurt hand.

Tony slowly walked to his bed and fell on it face down. He felt like crap, literally. After few minutes, when the anger finally was gone, he understood his mistake. He shouldn't have fought with Ben or even try to attack him. It was stupid and Tony knew that he would have to apologize later. He also needed another way to release the stress and anger. He couldn't continue to fight with his stepbrother or Zoe. It was too tiring. He could always find some release in sex, but looking for a girl just for that and often was quite tiring and hookers weren't his type. Not when a certain Gossip Bitch was obsessed with his personal life. Fucking hell, he was fucked. He needed to think of something and fast.

Turning around to lay on his back, Tony took out his phone and lifted it to his eye level. He remembered Ben telling him to call his mother, but he had no wish to talk to her. Thinking about his mother, made Tony angry again and he tossed the phone far away on the bed.

Now all he needed was to relax.

* * *

Brook was waiting for her friend to come next to one of the shops where they liked to shop when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She looked puffy and fat. She didn't look pretty. Brook looked around, if anyone was staring at her and when she saw nothing suspicious, Brook looked back at the window. She couldn't believe the image in the window.

How, Brook thought, after such a long time and energy, she still looked like this. A single tear slipped her cheek and Brook wiped it away quickly. She then sent a message to her friend and said that their meeting was off. How could have she met with her friend and try to have a good time when she looked like that? When the message was sent, Brook glanced at the window again and put her hands in fits. She heard someone laughing behind her and she thought that it was about her. Brook didn't even look at the direction and didn't saw two girls talking and laughing. She thought the worst at the same second.

Brook spun on her heel and hailed herself a cab quickly. She gave the address to her home and closed her eyes, once the cab started to move. She needed to get in her room and lock the door. She needed to work harder to be perfect. Because now she was just fat. And in her room the only person that could have judged her was herself. That was important. There weren't any skinny girls that laughed behind her back or anyone like that. Only her and the mirror. The only thing that showed the truth to her. How she was fat and disgusting and repulsive. How nobody would ever want her.

When the cab stopped in front of the building where her family apartment was, she gave the driver money and slipped out of the taxi and rushed towards her home. Brook thought that nobody was home, so she just walked in and let her tears fall down her cheeks. In few seconds her cheeks got wet and just then she heard someone coming from her parents' room.

"Brook, honey, I thought you are meeting your friends." Her mother said and then noticed Brook face. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." Brook said and tried to walk past her mother, but she grabbed her hand.

"Brook Gabriela Humphrey, what is happening with you? I said to Dan that all the Upper East Side life would ruin you and your brother." Vanessa said and eyed her daughter. She wasn't concern about the tears anymore. Now she was angry.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I have things to do!" Brook exclaimed and pulled her hand from her mothers grip.

"Watch your tone! And what things? I barely see you eating. I don't understand what you are doing."

"I can't take this anymore!" Brook shouted and ran to her room. She slammed and then locked the door behind her. Even her mother thought that she was fat. It looked like Brook's whole life was falling apart.

* * *

Braden stood leaning to the wall of the building he just exited. A small pill was in his hands and without thinking he put it in his mouth and swallowed. At first he didn't felt anything, so decided to go to his friend's apartment. Braden hailed the cab and told the address.

When he reached his friends apartment, he put the second pill in his mouth. He hoped that this time he would feel the effect.

Braden climbed the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door. In few seconds his friend opened them and that was the last thing Braden would remember from that evening.

* * *

Zoe rushed to the street and held her hand to stop a cab. Maya followed behind slower and looked at her cousin suspiciously. Zoe could feel the blonde's eyes on her back, but decided to ignore it. It wasn't an unusual feeling that somebody was watching her, as weird as that sounded. When a cab finally stopped, Zoe got in and Maya was right behind her.

Zoe said an address, but Maya didn't know where it was. She was totally lost. Also the fact that Zoe didn't say a word after they got out of the penthouse didn't help either. Maya felt stressed next to Zoe. She tried to start a conversation, but her cousin brushed it away and told her to just wait a little.

The cab stopped in front of one bar and Zoe got out, dragging Maya behind. She tossed the driver money, which Maya noticed was a hundred dollar bill, and pulled her cousin in the bar. It was a dark bar and there were only few people. It was perfect for today, Zoe thought. She needed some privacy and her cousin was enough already.

She walked to the furthest table and sat down, sighing with relief. She then saw Maya coming slowly and rolled her eyes. It seemed like her cousin was a bloody nun who had never been to a bar before. That annoyed Zoe greatly; she had no wish to deal with naïve fucking girls.

"If you'll continue to walk like that, you won't take a seat in this century." Zoe bit and took out her phone. Maya raised one eyebrow, but rushed and sat in front of her cousin. Bartender came over and Zoe pushed a hundred dollar bill towards him. "You won't ask us our age and bring me Jack Daniels. Maya, what do you want?"

"Water will be great." Maya said confused and the bartender walked away. "Why are we here?"

"Isn't that clear yet?" Zoe rolled her eyes and turned on Gossip Girl page. While the main page was loading, she took out a pack of cigarettes and took one. "Oh sorry." She added and offered one to Maya.

"I don't smoke."

Zoe eyed her and lit her cigarette. "Are you saint or something?"

"No." Maya shook her head and looked around. "Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked carefully and started to play with her long hair.

"Stop doing that." Zoe said without looking up from her phone screen. Gossip Bitch hadn't put anything yet and that was calming and worrying her at the same time.

"Stop what?" Maya asked confused and their drinks were brought.

"The thing with your hair. It shows that you are insecure and if you want to survive in this city, you can't be like that." Zoe blew the smoke and took a sip of her drink. "You need to loosen up."

"And how do you suggest me to do that?"

"Smoke some weed." Zoe shrugged and put her phone down. "Are you really like this? Don't you have any sins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon! Don't be so fake." Zoe shook her head and stood up. "Get up." She told Maya and she obeyed.

"What are we going to do?" Maya asked when Zoe grabbed her hand.

"Trust me." Zoe smirked and shouted to the bartender, "Volume up!"

The bartender nodded and played the music lauder. Zoe pushed her cousin in front of the people and shouted, "Dance!"

"What? No." Maya denied and crossed her hands. People stared at them and she looked at the ground suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable. "Quit staring. It is not a show for you." She mumbled and bit her bottom lip.

"What a lamer." Zoe said under her breath, grabbed her drink and finished it. She put another hundred bill on the table and took her bag. "I'm out of here." She said and hurried out of the bar, not waiting for Maya to catch on.

Maya looked at Zoe's back and then grabbed her bag and followed her cousin.

"Where are you going?" Maya shouted and Zoe turned to her.

"Somewhere, where I can find some fun."

"It is just 1 pm, and you already had a drink. Don't you think it is a little too early?" Maya grabbed Zoe's hand and made her stop.

"No. I need to go somewhere. You are with me, or not?" Zoe smirked and crossed her hands.

"Are you thinking about another bar?" Maya asked suspiciously and eyed her cousin.

"No." Zoe bit her lip and looked trough her cousin's shoulder and saw the bartender looking at them. He was kind of cute. Tall, black hair, green eyes, muscular. "Now, I think I am going to stay." She said with a raised eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Why?" Maya asked and looked where Zoe was looking. "What are you going to do?"

"See that bartender? Don't you think he would be quite a good distraction?"

"What? Zoe what are you talking about?" Maya asked and Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. Slowly she raised one perfect eyebrow and looked deeply at Maya's eyes with _that _look. Maya's jaw hit the ground and she grabbed Zoe's hand that she would not go anywhere. "You have to be kidding me! He is an adult. He is older than you are!"

"Not that much." Zoe laughed and pulled her hand from her cousin's grip.

"He can get arrested for that."

"I didn't say that I'd sleep with him. Just have some fun. If you want I can ask if he has a friend." Zoe suggested and shrugged, looking at the bartender to make sure if he was still watching them. He was.

"No. And you won't do anything too."

"You are not my mom, Maya. So back the fuck off. If you don't like something, you are free to go back to the Empire. I want to have some fun. And honestly, your Virgin Mary attitude is killing my mood."

"What if your parents find out?"

"They don't care. And get ready, soon yours won't too." Zoe laughed and pushed pass Maya and walked back to the bar. With confidence she walked towards the bartender, whose smile grew rapidly, and leaned at the bar top. "Hey, I am Zoe."

Maya looked after her cousin and shook her head. She turned away and hailed herself a cab. No way in hell she was staying to watch her cousin. And more importantly she didn't want to admit to Zoe that she was still so naïve and innocent.

Once Zoe saw her cousin leaving, she eyed the bartender and pushed herself from the bar top, quickly fixing her slip dress.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked surprised when Zoe turned to go.

"Away." She eyed him. "And if you don't know, I'll tell you. If anything would have happened, you would be in jail like tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sixteen. And my daddy is rich. Like really rich, if you want more precisely, Bass rich." She laughed and turned to leave the bar.

Once outside, she put on her glasses and hailed the cab for herself. She had to pay a visit to some of her friends. It was the only way to escape from the reality at that moment.

* * *

**Fights break even the strongest ones. But whom am I kidding? What would I do without them?**

**Can you tell me who won these fights? Or am I right saying that they all lost them? But don't worry; this is just the phase one. All the cruel games start later.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry for not updating for so long. I had an eye surgery done and couldn't write for really long and then I didn't find any time to write anything. So, really sorry. Next, wanting to compensate for my long hiatus, I'll post two chapters today. So, I hope that you liked this chapter and sorry again!  
**

**P.S. I don't know when I'll post the forth chapter, but I'll try to do my best!**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for my mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Gossip Girl creators.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

The song for this chapter – _Rebellion (Lies) by Arcade Fire_

Chapter 3 _Lie…_

**Would you believe me if I would say that the world is square? Probably not…**

**But what if I would tell you that some easy believable lie? You would all listen to it like puppies that saw a treat. But what is impossible to avoid, is the consequences. Sooner or later the lies would come up and everything would blow.**

**It is no different with Upper East Siders. You may lie, but you can't run away from the outcomes…**

**XOXO G.G.**

* * *

After Maya came back to the hotel, she walked to the administrator's table and asked which room was for her and her mother. Once she got the number and the key, she walked to the elevator and pressed the floor number.

Maya was confused. Today she saw a totally different Zoe. It seemed that Maya didn't know her at all. Everything about Zoe's life was different than Maya imagined. Her cousin was full of surprises and it seemed that she didn't care what others thought about her or her life style. Or maybe she cared even too much about the public opinion that she couldn't even manage thinking straight anymore.

Maya reached the floor where her and her mother's room was and unlocked the door. Their things were already there, so without thinking, Maya took her smaller bag and carried it in her room. She set it on her bed and then took out her phone from her bag. She saw that she had couple of messages from her friends, but she decided to read it later. She putted her phone on the nightstand and looked at the bag next to her. She knew what were there, her make-up, jewelry, hats, and other things like that and… medicine. Sleeping pills exactly.

Maya slowly unzipped the bag and went trough it. In her make-up kit she found the bottle of pills and took it out. She closed the bag and put it down on the ground, before she got comfortable in her bed and opened the bottle.

Zoe was wrong about Maya being perfect. It wasn't the first time when Maya took medicine to relax and forget. And now these pills were needed. She took two and put them on her tongue. Maya closed her eyes and swallowed those two white pills. She leaned back and took a deep breath. The pills done their work pretty fast and she was sleeping in ten minutes.

* * *

Brook was lying on the ground and looking trough the fashion magazines. She saw models there and was jealous of their looks. She wanted to be that skinny, pretty and happy. She couldn't imagine better life than being like them.

That gave her an idea. Brook got up from the ground and walked to her full-length mirror. She took a deep breath and took off her sweater and dress. When she saw her body, more tears came to her eyes. Brook felt fat and ugly. She couldn't understand how could she be like this? After so many diets and not eating for a really long time she was supposed to become slimmer, but she was still the same or maybe even fatter than before. She turned away from her reflection, put on her dress and walked back to her bed. She needed to feel better, so she leaned and took out a small black case from under her bed. She opened it and saw her cutting kit.

Brook sat down and the ground and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. She took one of the knives and pressed it to her wrist. You could see a lot of cuts there, already. But she kept doing it.

Brook trailed the knife trough the thin skin that was on the wrist and instantly felt better.

* * *

Chris was forced to stay with his mother and aunt Serena, while they caught up. He was forced to answer really boring questions and he had to pretend that he was interested. Once he finally was let to go to his room, he ran there as fast as he could.

Once in his room, Chris grabbed his computer and sat next to the table. He opened his fake facebook page and found the person that he had to meet in the morning, but was stopped by few important things. Chris was finally free again and he thought about meeting that person. It was better than staying at the penthouse and waiting for Zoe to come back and have another fight with their mother.

**Thomas says:**** Hey, sorry I couldn't make it. I had some important business.** Chris wrote and waited for the answer.

**Drew says****: That's ok, dude. But next time the price will be double.**

**Thomas says****: Of course. I understand.**

**Drew says****: Good. So tell me what was so urgent that we had to wait for you there for a half an hour before you sent me a message that you wouldn't come?**

**Thomas says****: Family problems.**

**Drew says:**** Did your daddy again didn't let you leave his art gallery?**

**Thomas says:**** Something like that…**

* * *

_**You know why I like mysteries so much? They make you feel alive. And once you find out the truth, you can use that information for many things.**_

_**But let's get to the business. Spotted our dear Zoe and a mysterious blonde going to one of the bars. Drinking so early, Zoe? Or you are just trying to reenact the events of the party? Also, who is the blonde girl with you? I'd really like to know.**_

_**Also spotted, our favorite Brookline resident Brooke, running away from the store and crying. What happened sweetie? They didn't have your size clothes?**_

_**And how about one of my favorites, Tony? Who made your face so pretty?**_

_**I am waiting for some news, my dear followers and helpers.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

Zoe rushed to the Baizen penthouse and went straight to the living room. Maids rushed to her, but she told them to go away and call those damned brothers. She was feeling pretty good and was in full mood of making a good bet. She actually had the bet in her head and couldn't wait to make it into a plan.

Once the maid knocked at Ben's door he growled but got up. Slowly he walked to the door and opened it with a frown. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Miss Bass is here." The maid said and he nodded.

Ben walked past his maid and out of his room and turned to walk to the living room, when he heard Tony telling the maid to get the fuck off. Ben laughed from his stepbrother and knew that one way or another Tony would come to see Zoe. She would not stop until she got what she wanted.

"Twice a day, is something wrong, Zoe?" Ben asked and plopped on the couch next to her. He rested his head in her lap and she laughed.

"Yes. I can't wait till I'll see you and your dearest brother. Where is he, by the way?"

"Being emo in his room." Ben said and laughed lightly.

"You are high. And you two should stop trying to win this alpha male competition. Nobody cares which one of you is the bigger macho. For me, both of you are the same level dick twats." Zoe rolled her eyes and leaned back to the couch.

"You are telling me not to smoke, when you are drunk in this time?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow and completely ignored her last comment.

"I am not drunk!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not. Yes I had a few drinks, but I am not drunk!" Zoe argued and crossed her hands.

"Fine have it your way." Ben smirked. "So, why are you here?"

"I am thinking about a bet." Zoe smiled mischievously and brushed her fingers trough Ben's hairs.

"And that couldn't wait till another day?"

"No. And be excited too." She smiled brightly and Ben shook his head.

"If you are not drunk, then you are near it."

"Fine." Zoe mimicked his voice and tried to suppress a smile. Maybe that flask full off vodca was not a good idea. Especially when it was drank quickly on a way here. "Whatever. I need Tony here too." She added.

"Good luck at getting him here." Ben smirked.

"You think I can't?"

"I know that you will try."

"Oh, you don't know with whom you are starting." She smirked.

"Actually I do know. I know you for a really long time." Ben said and eyed her in a way that made Zoe understand that he didn't only mean as friends.

"Yeah. It is creepy." Zoe laughed and then quickly shouted, "Tony, come in the living room! And quick! Quit being such an emo!"

This is going to be good, Ben thought. He was laughing really hardly and soon Zoe joined him. At the moments like that, both of them enjoyed the company of the other.

Tony was not happy. At first one of the maids came and told him that Zoe was there, but he was in no mood to talk with her or anyone else. And then she started to shout him. Tony had nothing to do, just to get up and go in the living room. Once he finally got there, he found Ben and Zoe laughing.

Zoe lifted her face and once she saw Tony's face she stopped laughing. Ben sat up straight and looked at Zoe's expression.

"Oh god, what did you do to your face?" Zoe asked and eyed his face slowly.

"I'd like to know that too." Ben shrugged and Tony glared at him.

"None of your business." He cut sharply and sat in the nearest armchair. He hoped that the questions about his face or actions would finally stop. It was damn annoying. "Why are you here?" Tony asked harshly.

"Ok, relax there. Nobody is attacking you." Zoe said while holding her hand in an air in a defensive way. She perfectly knew that sometimes Tony couldn't contain his anger. "But whatever. I have a bet to propose."

Tony eyed her and then turned to Ben. His stepbrother just shrugged and leaned to the back of the couch.

"Then tell us the bet finally." Ben said and took out a pack of joints from his pocket. Tony took one, so did Zoe, but she eyed Ben weirdly.

"First," Zoe started and lit her joint, "today my cousin came from Europe."

"The blonde girl?" Tony asked and took a deep pull of smoke in his lungs.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Gossip bitch." Tony shrugged.

"Nice… well whatever. I can tell you that she is no fun. She is like a bloody Virgin Mary!" Zoe dramatically lifted her hands in the air. "Maya, my cousin, doesn't drink, doesn't smoke and is totally boring."

"So?" Ben asked amused. It was really amusing seeing Zoe so frustrated about her cousin. Or he was just too fucking high. Probably the second thing.

"So, I am supposed to look perfect in others eyes. If she'll be more perfect than I am, I am screwed!" Zoe said and both of her guy friends understood her. The pressure all of them felt was unbearable, but Zoe had it the harshest. Her mother was The Bair Bass.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Ben said and put his hand on her knee.

"Yeah, Zoe, better tell us about the bet." Tony said while eyeing Ben's hand on his friend's knee. It was no secret that Zoe and Ben were screwing each other without any emotional baggage, but it was still disturbing for him. Especially remembering one party when he slept with her and then they promised each other that it wouldn't happen again. It was the right decision because they would have destroyed each other. Zoe was too crazy and he hardly contained his anger. Putting them in a sexual relationship was like asking for another war.

"Fine. I need one of you, and I am thinking about you Tony, to seduce her. She needs to loosen up, or else she will start ruining my careless life that I am living."

"Why me?" Tony asked. "Why not Ben?"

"Because, you and I don't sleep around. You think she wouldn't become suspicious if, for an example she was with Ben, and then I appear from somewhere and he goes with me to a dark corner to get laid? Also her mother wouldn't be happy if her daughter would start seeing Baizen…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I won't even ask if I should be offended." Ben laughed and Zoe pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Still, what is it for me?" Tony asked and leaned forward.

"You'll get to sleep with someone that is as close to being my family as you can dream. And you'll help a friend." Zoe rolled her eyes, but Tony still looked skeptical. She sighed and got up from her seat, with slow steps she walked to him and kneeled in front of him. "Please?"

"I don't know." He smirked and eyed Zoe on her knees in front of him. It was quite interesting position.

"Stop being an ass." Ben said and finished his joint.

"Who is talking?" Tony bit back and they just laughed.

"Back to focus." Zoe snapped her fingers and Tony looked at her eyes.

"What is the catch?" Tony asked.

"You can't drug her or manipulate her into getting with you. Leave that to me to loosen her up." Zoe rolled her eyes and stood up. "And if you'll manage to seduce her to fall for you, then you'll get someone who will be yours. But you'll still have to break up with her. The thought of you in a long term relationship still scares me."

"And if I'll loose?"

"Then…" Zoe bit her lip. "Right now I can't think of anything, but when the time comes I'll know. So deal?" She extended her hand.

"Deal." Tony smiled and shook her head.

"Finally." She rolled her eyes and got back to her seat, lifting her legs on Ben's lap.

"You are way too excited about hurting your cousin." Ben shook his head.

"What can I say, she needs to learn that in UES there is no such a thing as compassion and that everyone can stab anyone in the back."

"Or you just want to show your power." Ben suggested.

"Maybe, who knows?" Zoe shrugged and leaned her head back. "All I know is that this has to work."

"You mean, you selling your cousin to me?" Tony snorted.

"Exactly. Now listen, I'll tell you what she likes." Zoe sat up straight and got ready to tell a long story.

* * *

After Brook was done cutting herself, she packed the knives and other stuff back and hid it under her bed. She put her sweater back on the Band-Aids and when there were no more proves that she had done something like that, she collapsed on her bed. Head turned to the side and looking trough the window, she started to cry. She felt so weak, that she wanted to die.

Suddenly her phone beeped and she found the message from Gossip Girl. After she read it, she felt even worse, but then her mother started to knock on the door, so Brook had no choice except to get up.

She fixed her make-up and walked out of her room. Her father and mother sat on the couch in the living room and once Brook was out of her room, Vanessa said, "Brook, can you come here?"

Brook obeyed her mother and walked to them. She sat in front of them and crossed her hands on her chest. "What?" She snapped impatiently.

"Watch with whom you are talking." Her father said harshly, but when he saw the expression on Brook's face, he softened his tone. "Brook, we are worried about you."

"Why? There is no reason for that." Brook tried to smile, but it didn't happen like she wanted to.

"You changed, Brook. You act really weird, and eat so little. I can see you becoming one of the Upper East Sider's." Vanessa said and leaned forward and took her daughter's hand. "We can see you changing."

"Mother, I am not changing. I act this way and eat little, because I am a teenager. There is a lot of stress now, when the new school year is so close." Brook lied and pulled her hand away. "I am fine, I promise you."

"I don't know…" Vanessa sighed.

"She says that she is fine, Vanessa. Leave her alone." Dan rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "I am going to write, you know where to find me." He added and walked to the mini office.

Brook rolled her eyes, but she hoped that her mother didn't saw and then looked at her. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, Brook. Just promise that you will come to talk to me if you'll need it."

"Fine." Brook nodded and left back to her room. There was no way in hell that she would talk with her mother about anything ever.

Back in her room, she collapsed on her bed again and took her computer. She went to Gossip Girl home page and want trough the archive looking for information about her.

* * *

When Zoe left, Ben and Tony remained in their seats. There was an awkward silence around them and it seemed that you could cut it with a knife. Tony was the one who broke first.

"Listen, man, I am sorry about what happened today."

"Me too." Ben nodded.

"But really, we need to talk about what happened few days ago. I don't think that it is a usual effect from the drugs that you took." Tony said and eyed his stepbrother. The incident that happened that day was really scary. And it wasn't the one that happened the day when Zoe left after sex. Not it the later one. Even Zoe was frightened, but she was quick enough to walk him in the furthest side of the bar that others wouldn't see what was happening. Tony was pretty high by the time, but followed them too. It took more than twenty minutes for Zoe to finally help Ben stop acting like he was acting then. But when they told him what happened to him, Ben not looked surprised but concerned more. He brushed it away like a drug effect, but neither Zoe nor Tony believed him. After Ben walked away from them, Zoe told Tony to keep his mouth shut and don't tell anyone about that. Tony listened about that, but he was still worried. Ben was his stepbrother. And he cared about his well-being just as much as he knew Zoe did. Because all they had were each other.

"I am telling you, it was a drug effect. I talked with Brian; he said that this kind of thing had happened to him too." Ben lied and brushed a hand trough his face. Actually he knew that it wasn't a drug effect and he didn't talk with Brian, their drug dealer. Though he didn't want to know what that was. He just wanted that Tony and Zoe would just forget about that. It wasn't the first time when something like that happened, but he hoped that either Zoe or Tony wouldn't witness that again.

"Fine. I'll believe you." Tony nodded but still looked at Ben closely. There were too many questions there and he didn't like that. He decided that he would talk with Zoe about all of this and they would decide what to do.

"If we already started this conversation, what happened to your face and your hand?" Ben asked.

Tony's blood started to boil and he was getting angry. He clenched his fists and he crunched his nose, because one of the hands still hurt. "It is nothing. I had got in a fight." Tony lied and looked at his hands. "Just forget it."

"Fine. "Ben shrugged. It wasn't unusual for Tony to get in a fight and he wasn't worried. "So, had you called Victoria?"

"No, I don't want to hear what she will say." Tony shook his head and got up from his seat. "Hey what are your plans for tonight?"

Ben eyed Tony and then thought about everything that he had to do. He had to fix the business with few men, and then he had to make sure that his father wouldn't find out about any more parties and then few more not really important things.

"Nothing." Ben shrugged. "Why?"

"How about we go to meet up with Brian and the three of us would have some good time in few bars?" Tony suggested with a smirk.

"I think that is a great idea." Ben smirked too and got up from his seat. He quickly sent a message to Brian and when he got good answer, he and Tony went to get ready.

* * *

Zoe finally got to Empire and walked to the main area of her family penthouse. She looked around and didn't saw her mother with aunt Serena, Maya, Chris or even Dorota. She bit her bottom lip and her facial expression was worried.

"Hello?" She finally called and then heard a faint sound coming from the up stairs.

Zoe turned and climbed up the stairs. At first she opened her brother's doors, but he was not in his room. Then she walked to her room and found it like she left it. Zoe threw her bag on the bed and turned to leave. She walked to the empty guest room and opened the doors there. That was where she found her mother sitting on the bed and looking at something in a black box.

"Mother?" Zoe asked and her mother's head shot up.

"Zoe, where have you been?" Blair asked and closed the box lid.

"At first I was with Maya, but then she decided that she wanted to relax and sleep, so she came back to Empire. Then I met up with Gabriella." Zoe said and took a step forward in the room. Gabriella was one of the closest friends to Zoe. They were partying together and just having fun, also Gabriella helped her to cover her stories sometimes. "Why?"

"Nothing." Her mother sighed.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the obvious tries to make Zoe sorry for her mother. "What happened?" Zoe walked to her mother and sat next to her. "What is in the box?"

"Why did you say what you said at breakfast?" Her mother asked and Zoe was surprised. She really didn't have answer for that. Actually before that day, her mother never cared about that kind of things.

"I don't know." Zoe said honestly.

"Your brother went somewhere and didn't tell me. What should I think about this?" Blair asked and looked at her daughter's eyes.

"Why do you even care?"

"Excuse me?" Blair was surprised.

"You never cared before, so why now? Just because aunt Serena came back and you want to show them how perfect we are? Let me tell you, we are not perfect." Zoe said and stood up from the bed. She faced her mother and fixed her bitch grin on her face. "Especially now. You don't even know where your son goes at days. Not to mention with whom he is friends with." Zoe spat at her face and then she felt a sharp pain on her cheek.

"Oh god." Blair put her hand on her mouth.

Zoe looked astonished at her mother. "So now you hit us?" She laughed and then eyed her mother. "If you want to know where I really was, ask the bartender of father's bar. The one that he bought after Victrola. He can perfectly tell where I was with him!" Zoe lied to her mother's face and then turned to leave. "Because, I have to live up to the slut name that you had."

Zoe left that room and stormed to her own bedroom. After the doors were securely locked behind her, she walked to her safe and grabbed first bottle of alcohol she found. Without a second thought she opened it and took a big gulp. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed Chris' number.

When his voicemail turned on, she left him a message.

"Listen, you twat. Come back home and soon. Mother decided to become caring and now wants to know with whom you are. So I don't care where you are or what are you doing, just get your ass home. And have good excuse, because you can't keep using the same one." She said and hanged up.

Zoe threw her phone on the bed and walked to her vanity table. She perfectly saw the bruise from the slap on her cheek and she laughed bitterly. Her mother didn't know with whom she started. Zoe was not in the mood for that kind of games, but she knew that she would win it. One way or another. Zoe left the bottle on her nightstand and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. It was a long day…

* * *

Maya finally woke up from her distress sleep and sat up in her bed. She noticed that her room was fully ready for her to live in. Probably her mother sent few maids to clean it without waking her up. Maya got up from the bed and walked to the huge mirror. She rubbed her eyes and then fixed her make-up to look good.

Maya walked out of her room and found her mother sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and drinking something. Maya guessed that it was whiskey. Her mother had recently found a soft spot for it.

"Haven't you drank enough today?" Maya asked and walked past her to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Maya?" Her mother asked and followed her to the kitchen.

"After dad's funeral you do nothing just drink and expect me to act like nothing happened. I can't do that!" Maya was mad. She gripped the water bottle that she took out from the fridge tighter.

"It is not true." Serena said surprised. She set her glass on the counter and walked to face her daughter.

"Oh please. What other lie you are going to come up with now? We both know how this will end up. You'll use your psychological imagination to make me believe that I am wrong. Though for how long are we going to pretend that this lie that you and I keep repeating is the truth?" Maya spat and turned to go. "Whatever, I am going back to my room. I guess different city not always means a new start."

* * *

Chris was with his "friends" that he paid to, to even be friends with him. They were hanging out in Brooklyn, when he finally decided to check his phone. He found like ten call from his mother and then the voicemail from Zoe. After listening to the message, he quickly left his friends and got a cab to go home.

Chris needed a plan on what to tell to their mother. Before she didn't even care about them enough to call at the evening to check if they were ok, when she was in other countries with dad. After twenty minutes he was next to Empire and was not ready to face mother. Chris didn't know what to do, so he did the only possible thing. He got to their penthouse.

After he stepped in the main area, he found his mother talking with someone. Once she saw him, she nodded for him to wait until she'll finish the conversation. Chris walked in the living room and sat on the couch. From the position he heard his mother's conversation perfectly.

"_We need to do something." _Blair insisted and put one hand on her hip.

"_What do you want me to do, Blair?"_ Chuck asked in the other end exhausted. They were talking for twenty minutes now and he really needed to finish this conversation.

"_Fire him."_ She urged.

"_What if he will start to talk with press then? Zoe perfectly knew what she was doing."_ Chuck argued and leaned back in his chair. This was a really long day.

"_Then pay him. I don't want anything like that to come up in the light. And then fire him. I will not, I repeat, will not be ok with him still working in that bar where he can do the same thing with Zoe again. Also I don't need this event to see the daylight. If that would happen then I would have to make about a hundred formal brunches, just_ _to make everyone shut up about that."_ Blair huffed and closed her eyes. _"Chuck, just make this disappear. I'll talk with Zoe then."_ Blair pleaded. It wouldn't look good in their social life if press would start gossiping about their daughter sleeping with random bartenders.

"_Fine. I'll make it disappear. And fine, you talk to her. I'll be back soon. See you later."_ Chuck said and ended the call. He was too stressed to have that kind of bullshit in his life.

Blair hanged up and turned to her son. "Where have you been?"

"I was with my friends." He said and looked to his hands. He was not brave enough to stand against his mother.

"And why didn't you inform me?" Blair crossed her hands.

"Because you never cared before." They heard Zoe's voice. She heard them talking when she was walking down the stairs, in her pajamas, going to grab some water.

Blair turned to her daughter and saw the mark that her slap left. Her eyed widened and she turned to her son. "You are grounded. Go to your room."

"What? You have never grounded Zoe!" Chris argued.

"Just because I am supposed to keep my FACE in the public." Zoe said and smirked at her mother.

Chris huffed, but left to his room. Zoe grabbed a bottle of water and was ready to leave, when she heard Blair's voice, "Zoe Evelin Bass, we need to talk. Now."

"About what? Are you going to slap me again? Then let me turn another cheek." Zoe said and faced her mother. Ok maybe she did make the bruise more visible by adding some make-up, but it was for a good cause. To make her mother feel like crap.

"That bartender will be fired. And you'll have to start behaving better. Unless…" Blair trailed.

"Unless what? You'll sleep with Carter Baizen or Dan Humphrey again? Or maybe this time you'll go bigger? Maybe you'll decide to get back with that prince of Monaco, or uncle Jack? That would be a new low even for you." Zoe said and when she saw her mother's surprised face she felt like a victor. "Yes, mother. I know about that. The slut gene really does run in this family." She added and turned to go towards the stairs.

"How did you found out?" Blair asked astonished.

"About Ben's father from Gossip Girl, because she still keeps the information that your Gossip Girl collected. About the prince from magazines. Uncle Jack told me himself when I was 14. But about Humphrey, from his book." Zoe shrugged. "I have just one question. Are you sure that Dan isn't my real father?"

"How can you talk like this?" Blair was mad now.

"Knowing you, Mother, I wouldn't be surprised. We both know how much you like to lie." Zoe smirked and climbed upstairs to her room.

* * *

After the small party that Tony, Ben and Brian had, they came back home and Tony went to sleep. Ben stayed in the living room for little longer and smoked.

One maid was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Ben shouting. She ran to him and found him shouting at the wall. He was fighting with his father, which wasn't even there. She tried to help him, but he started to shout at her calling her Victoria. The maid was astonished and scared, but Ben finally got back to himself and then noticed the maid.

"You saw nothing. Nothing happened. I'll pay you double your month payment if you'll forget this. Now get out." Ben growled and when the maid nodded and rushed out, he brushed a hand trough his face and took a deep breath. He really didn't understand what happened with him, so he left to his room. Ben collapsed on his bed and let the sleep to overtake him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Brook walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She wasn't wearing her robe, because she thought everyone was sleeping. Her cutting scars were displayed for everyone to see, but nobody was supposed to. Until really high Braiden stumbled inside their apartment. He couldn't really remember how he spent the day. He just knew that he woke up with huge headache and hangover. He didn't even understand how he came back home.

Brook turned to her twin brother and when she saw his condition, she almost threw up. He was dirty and smelled like vomit and piss. He could barely stand straight, so she rushed to his side to help him. Braiden looked at his sister and then noticed the cuts on her wrists. He started to laugh and when Brook saw where he was looking, she regretted that she didn't put on her robe.

"Braiden, if you'll tell anyone, I swear to God…" She started but was cut off by her brother.

"Oh god, this thing is good. I can see hallucinations." He laughed and stumbled on his feet. Brook successfully caught him and then helped him to his bed. He fell on it and fell asleep at the second his head touched the pillow.

Brook sighed in relief and put a blanket on him. Then she turned away, left his room and closed his doors. Water was gone from her head. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep.

* * *

**Lies are dangerous. Especially the ones that everybody know. They hurt you and the people around you. But what I am talking? People in UES don't care about others. They lie and they don't think that those lies can destroy lives. But let's not be so critic. We are not better than they are. It is just the thing that they think that they are better.**

**Keep lying to yourself, my dears. It is more fun to me.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, another chapter is done! Again, I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to do it as quickly as possible.  
I can only tell you that the next chapter is going to be about going back to school and is going to be called _"Playing dangerous"_ so if you have any song suggestions, I'd like to hear them!  
**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
